Cheating
by Aliemah
Summary: Shepard and James play a round of cards. To the Victor go the spoils, right? Implied past Shakarian and NSFW. One-shot. I regret nothing.


_Author's Note: I love James, and I (sort of not really) apologize that this has implied nsfw. Originally posted on tumblr. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Fuck me." She groaned, throwing her cards on the table as James laughed, scooping up the rifle mods and snacks that took place of credits. Though she was starting to wonder how well she might play if her paycheck was on the line.

"Whenever you want, Lola." He beamed, looking up at her. Analya raised her eyebrow, and smirked a little.

"You sure about that? I might have to drag you away right now, work off all this stress."

She laughed when he turned bright red, stammering for a come back. He got half way to forming something decent before he shut up, shaking his head. Ana sighed, stood up, and walked behind his seat, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving him a gentle massage.

"Come on, James." She lowered her head near his ear, "Have some faith in yourself. You're a great guy." And she meant it.

"Don't stand a chance against you, Lola." He shrugged, gathering the cards. "Wanna play again?" She let her hands fall, sitting back down across from him.

"Sure." She was about to make another comment when they heard the lounge door open. It was pretty late and they didn't normally get visitors. Ana grinned, her arm getting thrown over the back of the chair. "Hey, Garrus. Can't sleep?"

"No, been a little restless lately. Thought I'd have a drink, then head back." He walked over. "Cards?"

"Poker. Want me to deal you in?" James asked as he paused his shuffling.

"I could play a few rounds, I suppose." He walked from the bar, and his half poured drink, and sat between the two, and as the cards were passed out it was back to banter, and playful insults. Comfortable. Fun. And now Ana was winning, a half hour later, much to James' disappointment.

"Seems like you're my good luck charm, Gar-bear." She winked, collecting snacks and a couple new mods. The turian rolled his neck, stretched his arms, and sighed.

"What else would I be?" He laughed, actually yawning. "I should get back to bed. Think I'm ready to sleep again." To James' surprise, Garrus stood up and appeared to give Shepard a rather intimate bump on the head before he left to catch some shut eye.

Ana hummed quietly, looking back down at her winning hand for a moment, before picking up a granola bar, tossing it at James, successfully hitting him on the head.

"Hey. You feel up for another couple rounds?" She was smiling, because she could clearly tell he was distracted.

"You bet. Gotta get my rifle mods back from you." He smiled and bent forward to collect the cards again, quickly putting them into a neat pile before beginning to shuffle them once more. Ana watched him with a rather intense gaze as he shuffled and then dealt the cards. She watched him shift uncomfortably.

"Something wrong?"

"Don't like being stared at like that." He muttered. She grinned and laughed lightly, taking her cards from him and glancing at them. She was glad to see that he smiled a little before she spoke up again.

"And here I thought that you wanted me to look at you, James. Or do you wear tight shirts for some other reason?"

"Come on, Lola. At least try to make me blush."

"Fine." She smirked, sitting back as she crossed her arms. "I fold."

James looked suspicious. And he had every right to be. But he cleared his throat in acceptance, cautiously taking his winnings. Analya stood up and went to the bar, taking the drink that Garrus hadn't finished, watching him the whole time. She was preying on him, and he hated the feeling behind the gaze, not knowing the reason. It was getting hot.

In fact, he was almost ready to just let her have the winnings. It sounded better than fumbling to leave…

"You know what, you can keep it. I don't need the mods, I don't even use sniper rifles." James said as he rolled his shoulders, standing.

She smirked, and her eyes seemed to grow dark.

"Alright. If you're sure." She walked over to pick up her cards, only to accidentally throw them on the floor. James looked and was furious.

"You…" He groaned and threw out a string of curses, pacing the floor. "You knew I'd give those up! You had a shit hand, and you knew!" She was laughing lightly, watching him as she picked up the cards. Not even a single pair!

"It's a game, James. Lighten up." She patted his shoulder, throwing everything into her pockets.

"I'm gonna get you back for cheating…"

"How is this cheating?

"Ever heard of 'to the Victor go the spoils'?"

"I have. I played you, and I won. Good game." She popped her hip. Damn, why'd she have do that? He caught himself staring at her accentuated curve, and she caught him as well. "Like what you see?"

"It's hard not to appreciate you." He said, blushing the moment the words came out. He shook his head, muttering a good night as he turned to leave. It was a stupid crush and she would never go for a guy like him. Not when she already had Garrus.

The elevator doors were about to close when a hand stopped them. And there was Analya, standing with one hand on the door, the other on her hip. Again, his eyes were drawn away from her face.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, Lieutenant." She purred. He swallowed thickly as she let her arm drop to her side, the other still angled from her hip. She was messing with him, right?

Shepard took a step forward. What the hell was she doing? Was she going to lecture him? She took another step. He could feel himself starting to panic. What if she wasn't messing around with him, and he'd been oblivious to any signs she liked him, too? He was going to pay for it in that case. Another step, and now she was right in front of him. Shit, what was he going to do? The elevator doors were closing, he couldn't just leave. He glanced to the wall.

"James." Her voice was low, expecting, and too damn much for him to handle. His eyes drifted back to her lips. Then to her stunning eyes that were heavy with lust. He knew, he'd seen it before.

When they'd gone to Menae to pick up the Primarch, and Garrus, she had that look when a simple comment was made from him. Something from before her incarceration, clearly, because it went over his head. Something about having to reach for her? Regardless, she'd spent the following day on the Normandy up in her quarters, only allowing one person to visit her. He went up in the early morning and didn't leave until dinner. Analya was more relaxed after that.

But, no. Lately she'd been tense. Hadn't been seen with him as much. Did that mean-

"You okay?" She asked with a smile. He nodded. "Good." She was looking over him, biting her lip as she pressed the button for her cabin. "You know, I've been thinking-"

To hell with it, he thought as he looped his arm around her waist, pressing his lips against hers. It seemed like she'd been anticipating it, because her hands gripped his shirt -to push him off, he thought- and then he felt his back being slammed against the wall as her tongue darted out to brush against his lower lip. James parted his lips and brushed his tongue with hers, his other hand moving to hold the back of her head. Her small and lean arms held his broad chest to hers, and as the kiss deepend, she elicited a happy moan. She was melting under his fingers.

James didn't know how long this went on for, but the elevator announced their arrival to her cabin, and their lips parted with a pop. He knew he was lightheaded, but her knees buckled from under her, and he was quick to catch her weight.

"Need some help?" He asked with a pant. She grinned and nodded.

James left without his poker winnings. But he had a promise of bigger and better things. Not to mention he walked out of that cabin the next morning, well aware of all the things that made Shepard stutter, or blush. He supposed he could forgive a little playing the player in poker, from now on.


End file.
